Conventionally, there has been a remote conference system of transmitting and receiving audio data and video data in real time among multiple remote conference apparatus connected to a network (e.g., Patent Document 1). With such a system, a user may engage in a conversation in real time while viewing a video image of another user, and may participate in a conference while at a distance.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-57672